<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kill my darling杀死吾爱 by 12nancylove3344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859136">kill my darling杀死吾爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344'>12nancylove3344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12nancylove3344/pseuds/12nancylove3344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>传说向混着儿童剧的设定<br/>设定为亚瑟和滚结婚后，舅舅没暴露，亚瑟知道梅林的魔法。以及梅林身上有一点暗线~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kill my darling杀死吾爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>杀死吾爱<br/>Kill My Darling</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>    人人都杀心爱之人。<br/>    有人是用难看的脸色，有人是用谄媚的语言。懦夫大多是用亲吻，勇敢的人用刀剑。<br/><br/><br/>1.<br/>   “我们捉到他了”Blaise骑士掀起Gwaine的帐篷说，“阁下，我们捉到Lancelot了”<br/><br/>   雨夜，靴下的土壤泥泞成了沼泽，Gwaine走的每一步都无比艰难，脚下的泥土好像变成了从地狱里伸出的枯手，拖拽着他的步伐。<br/>   没准是老天爷想要阻止我。Gwaine这么想着，却一点也没有停下来的意思。<br/>   眼前的帐篷透着火光，把一个人影投射在布面上——Gwaine滞住了呼吸。即使发生了这么多事，他的心脏依然会为着这个虚影悸动。<br/>   “我自己进去就好”<br/>   他们有许多许多的话要说明白。<br/>   “不行”Blaise骑士为Gwaine掀起门帘，“陛下叮嘱过我，不要让你意气用事…”<br/>   “我还能杀了他不成？”Gwaine从没觉得被如此羞辱过，他瞪着眼睛看着Blaise，这个新骑士废话真多。<br/>   “不是，陛下决定把Lancelot带回去处死，让百姓们看到他身上有伤的话会怀疑我们虐待俘虏……这不符合骑士做派”<br/>   “你倒是和Leon一模一样”Gwaine说着，心里却像悬着一把刀子，他想到最后的战争中或许Lancelot会死在他的手下，或他死在Lancelot手下，可十分不愿意Lancelot被手无寸铁的处死。<br/>   “好了，我不会对他做什么的”Gwaine拍拍Blaise的肩膀说，“如果实在信不过我，你可以在外面守着”<br/>   Blaise皱着一张脸，好像在犹豫什么，最后他选择留在帐篷外，对Gwaine做了一个‘请’的手势。<br/><br/>2.<br/>   “huh～你多久没洗澡了？”<br/>   Gwaine挤出笑脸，随便拉扯来一张椅子坐下。<br/>   Lancelot被反绑在木椅上，盔甲被卸在一旁，本来白色的内衬上满是污秽，领口大敞着，胸膛上新添了几道血痕，血液已经凝固了，覆盖在旧伤疤上。<br/>   原本低着的头在听见Gwaine的声音后抬起，嘴唇动的比反应还快。<br/>   “比你奶酪味的臭脚闻起来要好”<br/>   随着Lancelot猛地抬头，他胸前的伤口又裂开了。Gwaine看着那道伤口，想起没几个月前，他还在那胸口上落下许多细碎的吻，抚摸着每一道伤疤听Lancelot一遍又一遍的讲述那些伤口的来历。<br/>   刺目的猩红让Gwaine的眉头皱起来，“他们没帮你叫Gaius吗？”<br/>   “你为什么这么关心？”Lancelot反问道，“你不是恨我恨得要死吗？”<br/>   “我当然恨你恨得要死”Gwaine又瞄了一眼那片猩红，“如果不是Arthur派人盯着我，你现在已经人头落地了”<br/>   Lancelot一言不发，只用那双比夜还黑的眼睛看着他，双眸没有任何波动，仿佛在看一个影子。<br/>   “我的兄弟，Gareth，他那么崇拜你，敬重你”Gwaine语气加重，双眼充满了仇恨，一字一句都像是掷出一把飞刀。“Gaheris，我的侄子，那天晚上甚至没带着武器！就是因为他不相信Agravaine说的关于你的谗言！”<br/>   “我无意杀掉他们，我爱Gareth和Gaheris如同你一样——”<br/>   “还有Percival！”Gwaine打断了Lancelot的辩解，他不想在听他说任何事了，就连这些名字从Lancelot嘴里说出来都让他觉得反胃。“Percy是我们出生入死的兄弟！你自己算算，他帮了你多少次？又救了你多少回？”<br/>   Gwaine已经控制不住自己的情绪了，他咆哮着，嘶吼着，可怕的像一头饿急了的狮子。Gwaine的双眼因为长期失眠而布满血丝，额头的青筋凸显，脖子也因为怒吼憋红了。<br/>   这张曾经(或者依然)让Gwaine痴迷的脸竟会变得如此可憎，他一拳打在那张脸上说，“你知道晚上睡不着的滋味吗？困乏到不行，但是一闭上眼睛就能看见那些被你杀掉的人，他们哭着尖叫着，Percival脸上还带着你留下的伤口，问我为什么还不给他报仇！”<br/>   “动手吧”Lancelot说，“给Percy报仇”<br/>   “你闭嘴！”Gwaine冲上去揪着Lancelot的领子，“你没有资格说他的名字！听见了吗！你杀了我的兄弟，你该被千刀万剐！”<br/>   Lancelot依然宁静的看着他，用最平淡的语气说出了最伤人的话。 “你这样愤怒究竟是因为我误杀了你的兄弟还是因为我冒死也要救Guinevere？”<br/>   <br/>3.<br/>   这天的骑士训练Gwaine来的晚了一点。<br/>   不怪他，怪Lancelot拽着他，在城堡的角落里亲热了一会儿，之后又丢下Gwaine，率先去了训练场。<br/>   待Gwaine入队后，Lancelot摆弄着自己的护腕，轻咳了两声。Gwaine这才发觉自己的护腕还挂在腰间，没来得及扣在手腕上。<br/>   “Gwaine，出列”Arthur把剑抗在肩上，把Gwaine单独叫出来了，“为什么迟到了？”<br/>   “嗯……”Gwaine被所有人盯着，“和某个人亲热了一会儿”<br/>   起哄声接二连三，他发誓他听到了在一旁打磨盔甲的Merlin的口哨声。<br/>   Arthur不以为然，或许早就熟悉了这样的Gwaine。“下次别迟到了”<br/>   “我可不敢保证…陛下”Gwaine又露出了他特有的调笑的脸，Arthur也想往常一样挥挥手让他归队。<br/>   那段时光是Gwaine最快乐的时光，被兄弟们和姑娘们围绕，卡美洛特内外安定，除了Morgana这个威胁之外，根本没有其他烦恼。<br/>   直到她出现了。<br/>   他们的好朋友，卡美洛特聪慧的皇后，Guinevere提着她的红色长裙，从城堡处走来，和Merlin一起看骑士们训练。<br/>   结束训练后，骑士们都在原地休息，只有Lancelot和Arthur走出了场地。一个走向Merlin，另一个走向Gwen。<br/>   Merlin递给Arthur一杯水，挑着眉问他“你对此没意见？”<br/>   Arthur看了一眼他的皇后，喝了一口水说“我不能阻止她的心，只希望她知道自己不应该做什么”他收回目光，瞪着Merlin说，“你干嘛这么关心？打磨我的盔甲去！——不许用你的小花招！”<br/>   Merlin翻了个白眼，他当然会用魔法。<br/>   Gwaine正和Percy还有Leon说着八卦，Leon压下声音说，“Lance和皇后是不是……太亲密了？”<br/>   Gwaine正努力让自己不去注意这件事，毕竟在角落里和Lancelot亲吻的人是他，在午夜还逗留在Lancelot房间的人也是他。<br/>   Gwaine当然也知道Lancelot爱着Guinevere。<br/><br/>4.<br/>   有些事情不是Gwaine想要忽略就不存在的。<br/>   Mordred和Agravaine还是把事情捅大了。<br/>   这是一个天气极好的月夜，微风徐徐，城堡的角落里依靠着两个缠绵的影子。<br/>   Arthur带着身边的骑士，Gwaine的弟弟，跟着Mordred还有Agravaine一起前往城堡的某个角落。Gwen做的太过分了。Arthur恼怒着抽出自己的剑，他已经给过他们一次机会了，没有第二次了。<br/>   Arthur曾经多次告诫过Gwen，他理解她的心不在这里，可作为皇后和国王，他们不能有半点逾越，更不能为了自己的感情抛弃身份。<br/>   Gwen很不服气，但也只是点点头。<br/>   Lancelot则以为他和Gwen的感情隐藏得很好。今夜的会面也是和Gwaine再三确认不会有人巡逻到这里才大胆的约出Gwen的。所以在看见Arthur的那一刻，他的第一反应是：Gwaine告密了。<br/>   高贵的骑士没有带任何武器，却依然杀死了Gareth和Agravaine，还把Arthur击晕了。Mordred手里握着长剑，淡绿色的眼珠在黑夜里竟然透出一丝鬼魅，他抓着吓到花容失色的皇后，看向受了伤的Lancelot，只说了一个字。<br/>   “跑”<br/>   Lancelot也这么做了。<br/>   他不知道能去哪儿，卡美洛特是待不下去了，可能得再一次的离开他从孩提时代就向往的城堡，重新回到提心吊胆的日子里去。但是他一点都不后悔。如果可以，他还想带走Gwen。<br/>   不过现在，他还有些事要问Gwaine。<br/>   “你背叛我了？”<br/>   胳膊上还趟着鲜血，Lancelot一脚踹开Gwaine的房门问。<br/>   Gwaine并没有休息，他坐在床沿上，手里拿着一本书籍，他被踹门的声音吓到，猛地回头，对上了呼吸急促并受了伤的Lancelot。<br/>   “你怎么受伤了！”Gwaine跳起来，把Lancelot搀扶到他的床上，开始翻箱倒柜的找Gaius给他配的止血药膏。<br/>   “你有没有告诉Arthur我今晚会和Gwen见面？”Lancelot沉着的看着他，恐怕如果Gwaine说是的，他也会就地杀了他。<br/>   Gwaine手里拿着一个小瓶子，正跪在地上给Lancelot抹着药膏，“你在说什么？”Gwaine再不聪明也明白过来了，Lancelot这身伤是被Arthur弄得，“这就是你怒气冲冲来找我的原因？因为你怀疑我告密了？”<br/>   “你没有？”<br/>   “我帮你们约会过多少次？你自己算算，我为什么会突然去告密？”Gwaine咬着牙说，他卑微的爱着Lancelot，甚至爱到帮Lancelot和皇后安排约会，只为了能让他开心一些，无论商量这事时Lance是不是还在他的怀里。<br/>   “你太张扬了”Gwaine说，手上的力道故意加重“你以为大家都不知道你和Gwen的私情？只是因为你们没有被抓到做出什么出格的事情罢了”<br/>   “你说的对”Lancelot淡淡的说，“我应该再小心一些的”<br/>   “Arthur呢？就这么把你揍了一顿又放你走了？”<br/>   “我把他打晕了，趁机逃出来的”Lancelot握住Gwaine替自己清理伤口的手说，“这可能是我们的最后一次见面”<br/>   Gwaine愣住了，然后他立刻站起来，在自己的衣柜里搜刮着什么。<br/>   “你要干什么？”Lancelot问。<br/>   “我和你一起走！”Gwaine没有停下手中的动作，他一开始就是为了Lancelot才留下来当骑士的。<br/>   “别傻了”Lancelot捉住Gwaine的手臂，阻止他收拾行李的动作说，“你觉得我不能照顾好自己吗？”<br/>   “不是，我只是得跟你在一起——”<br/>   “那就当是为了我，替我过我想要的生活，成吗？”<br/>   Gwaine就是没有办法拒绝Lancelot。他把匆忙收拾好的行李塞给Lancelot:里面有一些粮食和换洗衣物，足够撑一阵子的。<br/>   “你准备去哪儿？”Gwaine问。<br/>   “回哈度去，之后再说”<br/>   Lancelot任由Gwaine给了他一个吻。<br/>   “希望这不是最后一面”Gwaine说。<br/>   Lancelot抱了抱Gwaine，披着夜色离开了。<br/>   Gwaine得知Gareth的噩耗时已经是第二天了。<br/><br/>5.<br/>Lancelot阁下：<br/>   见字如面，希望一切安好。<br/>   在你走后，Arthur十分愤怒，就连Merlin也劝不好了，不过我觉得还有商量的余地，因为他一直在怒吼着‘要给Lancelot点颜色看看’，而不是‘要把Lancelot的脑袋摘下来’。<br/>   再过一阵子，等Arthur消了气，你可以回来跟他道个歉什么的。城堡没有你之后无趣了不少，Percy和Leon也都很挂念你。<br/>   还有，Gareth和Agravaine的事情很令人惋惜，Agravaine是活该，但Gareth，但我相信你无意杀害他。<br/>   期待你的回信。<br/>                        你的，Gwaine(with love)<br/><br/>Gwaine阁下：<br/>   我不知道你还会写字的，无论怎样，你的消息给我灰暗的生活填了点色彩。关于Gareth，我很抱歉，万般无奈下我不得不反抗。<br/>   我都很想念大家，不过我不觉得Arthur会原谅我。还有，Arthur原谅Gwen了吗？她还好吗？<br/>                         你忠实的朋友，Lancelot<br/><br/>6.<br/>   “一定要这样吗？”Merlin倚着床柱，他的瞳孔在黑夜中闪着金色的光。<br/>   “我给过他们机会”Arthur靠在床头说，手里拿着一支银杯，“早在婚前那晚我就告诉过Gwen，她依然可以选择Lancelot，但是她没有，她选择了成为我的皇后”<br/>   Merlin阖下双眼，座到床尾的位置上，他真的不知道该如何开导Arthur，如何平息他的怒火。<br/>   “婚后我也不止一次告诫过她，绝对不可被人抓到把柄，绝对不能被任何人发现他们两个的事”Arthur杯中的葡萄酒撒了出来，把他白色的睡衣染红了一大块，“她也向我保证过，不会在私下见Lancelot引人非议”<br/>   Merlin盯着Arthur胸口的深红色，这仿佛勾起了一些不好的回忆，他正试图把这些回忆驱走。<br/>   “我不能留一个欺骗者在身边”Arthur说。<br/>   “我也骗过你”Merlin在手心里化出一条火龙，提示Arthur他骗过Arthur更多。<br/>   “那不一样，你是为了保护我，她是为了伤害我”<br/>   “你依然可以将Gwen流放”Merlin说，Gwen到什么时候都是他的朋友。<br/>   “没什么好说的了，欺骗者将会受到火刑”Arthur把杯子放到一边，对Merlin扬着下巴说，“现在，来给我换身衣服”<br/>   Merlin叹了一口气，Arthur某些地方还是继承了Uther的特点，固执己见，一旦决定了什么无论就不会改变。<br/><br/>7.<br/>Lancelot阁下：<br/>   这是个令人惋惜的消息，Arthur决定处以Gwen火刑，三天后执行。我们都很难过，Gwen是我们的朋友，但是Arthur这次对她特别生气，谁都劝不动。<br/>   希望你不要做傻事，火刑当天Arthur会派出相当多的骑士和侍卫监督，八成我也会被安排在队伍里。我得尽我的职责，希望我们不会兵戎相向。<br/>   请认真对待你的生命，不要出现。<br/>   不要出现，不要出现。<br/>                                       你的Gwaine<br/><br/>Gwaine：<br/>   我来不及多写，事实上，我写完这封信就会立即启程。<br/>   很抱歉不能听你的话，我知道我们之间的关系比任何人都亲密，可都还远远比不上我对Gwen的感情。  <br/>                                         Lancelot<br/><br/>8.<br/>   Gwaine有种不好的预感。<br/>   火刑当天，他不愿意去坚守火场。<br/>   一是无法做到看着Gwen变成焦黑的尸体，二是想要避开和Lancelot正面对峙的情况。<br/>   所以无论Arthur怎么要求，这天他都选择躲进酒馆里，用麦芽酒来麻痹自己的神经。<br/>   后来一个人匆忙的闯进酒馆，大声嚷嚷着火场，皇后，骑士卷成一团什么的。Gwaine就知道，最令人担心的事还是发生了。<br/>   当他骑着马赶回城堡时，迎面撞上了策着快马并且伤痕累累的Lancelot。<br/>   他的心脏在看到Lancelot的那一刻好像绽开了一朵玫瑰花，到立刻，这朵花就枯萎了。他看见了Gwen，昔日里穿金戴银的姑娘现在灰头土脸的，发尾也被烧焦了。他爱的人正抱着她，仿佛怀里的东西是一件珍宝。<br/>   Lancelot甚至没有停下一秒，也没有看向Gwaine。<br/>   妒火中烧的Gwaine在他们身后喊着，“你们逃不远的！”<br/>   紧接着他又得知，Percival和他的另一个兄弟Gaheris，在和Lancelot的对峙中受了致命伤，已经咽气了，Leon和Mordred也都受了重伤，监督火场的侍卫几乎被屠了个干净，骑士们也损失了不少。<br/>   竟然没人能阻止单枪匹马的Lancelot。<br/>   <br/>9.<br/>   又一次圆桌会议，不同的是这张桌子上少了一半的人。<br/>   “陛下，请您出兵，讨伐Lancelot！”<br/>   Gwaine好像不会停止这个话题，也已经分不清是为了给兄弟们报仇还是给自己一个发泄的借口，但无论怎样，杀了Lancelot都会让他安心很多。<br/>   因为Gwen被劫走的第三天，Gwaine收到了Lancelot的回信，这封信让他失去了理智，他一直认为Lancelot对他是不同的，或许他和Gwen有着相同的地位。可那封信告诉他，Lancelot在明知道有多危险的情况下还是要救Gwen，而自己，他甚至没有看自己一眼。别做梦了，还差得远呢。<br/>   也是自那天起，Gwaine开始失眠。<br/>   <br/>10.<br/>   Merlin一直，并且将会永远都是Arthur忠实的朋友，这一点Arthur十分明确。所以在Merlin反对Arthur出征讨伐Lancelot的时候，Arthur也丝毫不意外。<br/>   “这没有必要”Merlin说，给Arthur的盘子里添着火腿肉片，“而且你明明已经不想纠结下去了，Gwaine到底说了什么使你改变主意了？”<br/>   “如果我放任Lancelot杀掉我的骑士和士兵，还不做追究的话，其他国家会认为卡美洛特的尊严可以随意糟蹋，同样优秀的骑士也不会想要投奔我，因为我甚至不想安抚亡灵，给曾经效忠与我的手下报仇”<br/>   “看来你已经决定了”<br/>   Merlin也知道，一旦Arthur做了决定，就什么都改变不了了。<br/><br/>11.<br/>   雨好像越下越大了。<br/>   雨水噼里啪啦的打在帐篷上，好像鼓点一样敲击着Gwaine的心。<br/>   他没有办法回答Lancelot的问题，就连他自己也不确定。<br/>   “你就非得这样吗？”Gwaine苦笑着问，“明明知道我对你的感情，还用它来对付我？”<br/>   “我不管你的感情是什么，Gwaine——”<br/>   “我爱你！我他妈的爱你！不是以该死的朋友的身份，是我想和你在一起，只想让你属于我的那种我爱你！”Gwaine打断了Lancelot没说出口的话，Gwaine以前从没说出爱这个字眼，但他做的明示暗示足够多，多到就算Lancelot一直对他们的感情装傻充愣也会察觉。<br/>   谁知道，Lancelot竟然愣了一会儿，随后像听见了什么好笑的事一样，在那张被凝固的血液和泥巴污染的脸上露出一抹笑容来。<br/>   “你在发什么疯呢？我永远都不会以同一种方式爱你”<br/>   Gwaine疯了一样冲上去，揪住Lancelot的头发强迫他看着他，随即吻了下去。<br/>   这个深吻混着血液的味道，令人上瘾。<br/>   Gwaine把自己从吻中抽出来，和Lancelot的嘴唇中间还连着一道银丝。<br/>   “你说不爱我，可你却和我接吻，和我上床”<br/>   “因为我们是朋友，我喜欢和你消磨时光，而且我们都有需求“Lancelot的头发被Gwaine拽着，只能向下看他。<br/>   “朋友之间不那么做”Gwaine说着，放开了Lancelot。不只是放开了他的头发，还解开了绑着他的绳子。<br/>   被松绑的人站起来活动了一下，满是疑惑的问“为什么？”<br/>   “Arthur要把你带回卡美洛特处死”<br/>   “这不是你期望的吗？为什么给我松绑？”<br/>   “我期望一场公平决战，亲手杀了你，而不是像个懦夫一样让你手无寸铁的被烧死”Gwaine指着Lancelot的身后说，“你从那儿钻出去吧，现在雨下的大，没人会注意你的”<br/>   Lancelot拿着自己的配剑，从帐篷的缺口钻出去时，听见了Gwaine的声音。<br/>  “下次见面，不是你死就是我活”<br/>   Lancelot的身影僵了一瞬，但他没有回头，毅然消失在雨夜中。<br/><br/>12.<br/>   面对战略桌前暴怒的Arthur，Gwaine主动说，“让我去打头阵”<br/>   “这并不能弥补你犯下的罪！”Arthur拳头紧握，如果不是Merlin在他和Gwaine中间隔着，恐怕他会直接殴打上Gwaine的脸“如果我不百分百信赖你，你现在已经因为叛国罪被处死了！”<br/>   Merlin叹着气问“为什么放他走？我们明明可以避免战争，你知不知道战争会给我们带来多大损失？”<br/>   “我只是不想让他死的没有尊严”Gwaine皱着眉，主动跪在Arthur的面前说，“准许我打头阵吧，我一定会亲手割掉Lancelot的脑袋！”<br/>   Gwaine离开后，Arthur叹了口气，坐到他的扶手椅上揉着太阳穴问Merlin“你觉得他能下的了手吗？”<br/>   “这已经不是我们能够左右的了”Merlin挥挥手，Arthur的面前出现了一杯热茶，“我担心的是卡美洛特城堡那边…”<br/>   “我们的城堡怎么了吗？”Arthur搂着Merlin的腰，一边享受着热茶一边懒散的问。<br/>   “不知道，总是有一种很奇怪的预感”Merlin摇摇头，想着Leon因为负伤一直留在城堡，有任何情况都会送信过来，也就没有再说什么。<br/>   <br/>13.<br/>   这一天终于来了，Gwaine骑着他的黑马，手中握紧了自己的剑柄。<br/>   天气阴沉沉的，阳光好像无法渗透头上的浓雾，无论如何都感觉不到暖意。空气里全是雨水的腥臭味，远处不时传来几声闷雷，这让Gwaine的胃纠结成一团，他想吐。<br/>   如果Percy在他身边就好了，大个子会不知从哪儿掏出一块有些干掉的黄油面包，掰一半给Gwaine。或者Lancelot现在在他身边的话会更好，无论在哪儿，他总会递过来一颗红彤彤的苹果。<br/>   Gwaine或许希望Lancelot在他的身边，而不是在他的对面。<br/>   可是他的爱意不见了，恨意随之增长。<br/>   Gwaine从来没觉得一个人竟然可以如此可恶，Lancelot熟悉的五官顿时令人作恶，他持着剑和盾的样子像一团纠缠在一起的树根，干枯，乏味，那双曾令Gwaine深陷的黑曜石一般的眼睛，也变得像路边的臭石头，多看一眼都觉得嫌脏。<br/>   现在正是正午，零星小雨也阻挡不了Gwaine的力量在胸口汇集。<br/>   杀掉他，这是Gwaine满脑子唯一的念头，杀掉这个人，无论他是不是你爱的人，无论你有多渴望他的躯体，杀掉他，他就永远是你的了。杀掉他，把他的心挖出来，这样就没人能抢走了。<br/>   杀掉你的爱人，你们就能永远在一起了。<br/>   高汶厌恶他，却依然想要得到他。<br/>   Lancelot举着盾牌格挡着Gwaine的攻击，他知道Gwaine的那个表情，面目狰狞，眼里喷着火，每一次攻击都用尽了全力。Lancelot明白了，Gwaine是真的想要杀了他。<br/>   Lancelot被力量达到巅峰的Gwaine攻击的无力还手，只能扛着盾牌把自己保护起来。Gwaine的剑砍下来的震动让他手臂发麻，头脑发懵，这时他倒忍不住回想起他们有过的旧时光来，那些渡了一层金的，仿佛上辈子的时光走马灯一般在他眼前闪回，从被一起册封为骑士，到他们的最后一个吻。<br/>   太阳快落山了，雨依然下着。<br/>   盾牌承受不住这么多猛烈攻击，牌面陷进去一大半，最后竟然裂成两半。<br/>   Lancelot跌坐在地上，手中依然紧握着佩剑。就算是死，也要手拿武器反抗到底！<br/>   这或许是他最希望的方式死去，像一个战士一样，死在尊敬的对手的剑下。<br/>   只是Guinevere，不能再陪她说说话了…哪怕能拉着她的手也好啊。<br/>   <br/>14.<br/>   Gwaine愣住了。他从没想到Lancelot竟然会在这时候露出这种表情。<br/>   是一种仿佛可以把他有的全部掏出来给你，温柔的好似潺潺溪水，热切的好似杯中烈酒。<br/>   这一刻，Gwaine忘记了他们在干什么。好像又回到了三四个月以前的某个晚上，窗外也是下着这样的小雨，那时Lancelot也用类似的目光看过他。<br/>   “干嘛这么看我？”Gwaine挠挠头问，这样温柔的Lance他反倒不太习惯。<br/>   “在想如果你是个姑娘，我们肯定连孩子都有了”Lancelot趴在床上撑着自己的脑袋，认真的看着Gwaine吃完一个苹果。<br/>   “那也是你生”Gwaine扔掉果核，重新钻回床上，把Lancelot搂进自己的怀里说，“如果是个男孩，我们就叫他Billy，如果是个女孩，我们就叫她Esmeralda～”<br/>   “又是这个名字？”<br/>   “又？”<br/>   “Gwen说你曾经和她搭讪的时候———<br/>   记忆突然中断，Gwaine的腹部突然传来一阵钻心的疼。<br/>   他低头看下去，Lancelot的剑已经刺穿了他的身体。<br/>   Lancelot是个战士。如果敌人有破绽，就得朝着破绽刺过去。<br/>   他也必须得这么做。<br/>   他的盾牌已经不能再提供保护了，哪怕晚上一秒，Gwaine的剑就会砍下来，他也就会身首异处。<br/>   Gwaine颤抖着跪下，他的手已经握不住武器了，鲜红的血液喷薄而出。滚烫的液体溅进Lancelot的双眼，让他不得不闭上眼睛。<br/>   Gwaine张张嘴，他的喉咙好像被什么东西堵住了一般，Lancelot模糊的听见他说：“我明白了…”<br/>   “对不起”Lancelot抽出自己的剑。<br/>   “你看我一眼……行吗…”<br/>   Gwaine大口吐着鲜血，原本柔顺的头发被雨和血水打成了落汤鸡，脸上的伤口混着被溅上的泥巴，眼眶也青肿着。这幅丑样子或许是他能留给Lancelot的最后一个印象。<br/>   可是Lancelot根本睁不开眼。<br/>   <br/>15.<br/>   Arthur突然撤了兵，派Merlin在混战中找到Lancelot，急匆匆地签下了和平协议。<br/>   “我不会说什么的”Merlin说着，背对着Lancelot，好像不愿意看到他。<br/>   法师用魔法止住Gwaine伤口的血，把昏迷中的Gwaine抬上马背，翻身上马就要离开。<br/>   “等等！”Lancelot大喊，“Merlin！你会治好他吗？”<br/>   Merlin回过头，看向Lancelot的眼神充满了失望，“我不知道” ，他说。<br/>   是什么让Merlin的眼神冰冷？是什么让他从好友围绕，拥有梦寐以求的生活变成弑亲杀友的恶人？<br/>   是对Guinevere的爱吗？<br/>   Lancelot从不后悔，但这一切真的值得吗？<br/><br/>16.<br/>   Gwaine在Gaius的小床上躺了三天了。<br/>   期间，Arthur的士兵刚刚从和Lancelot的恶战中赶回，一路上也没休息好，一周的行程愣是三天半就赶到了。然而迎接他们的又是一场恶战。最后还是拖着昏迷不醒的Gwaine后赶回来的Merlin出现，帮助Arthur逼退强占城堡的Mordred，把他轰到了卡美洛特边境外，又被Mordred给溜走了。<br/>   三天过去了，Gwaine的伤口依然没有好转。<br/>   Merlin把Gaius拽到一旁问，“我已经用了很多魔法，可就是没办法让他好起来”<br/>   年迈的御医判断说，“恐怕是Gwaine的身体不愿意好起来”<br/>   “这是什么意思？”<br/>   “他的身体不愿意愈合，你用多少魔法都没用”Gaius说。<br/>   Gwaine当然也知道他的身体状况越来越糟，血液好像已经凝固在他的身体里了，就连睁开眼睛看一看都变得如此艰难。<br/>   这不代表他不知道发生了什么事。<br/>   Mordred被逼出卡美洛特，紧接着投奔了Morgana，他们很快就结成了一支军队，又一场战役即将打响。<br/>   Arthur选择剑兰和Morgana对战，不知为何Merlin对这个地方很是抵触，并且有点神经兮兮的。<br/>   “找Lancelot……找Lancelot来帮忙…”Gwaine迷迷糊糊的醒过来，随即咳出一摊血来，把Gaius的小床弄脏了。<br/>   Gaius和Merlin连忙凑过来，Gaius帮他换伤口的绷带，Merlin帮他擦掉下巴上咳出来的血液。<br/>   Gwaine的身体每况愈下，他已经感觉自己的身体要冷掉了。<br/>   “给我纸和笔！”<br/>   Gwaine揪着Merlin的领子，意识不清的要来纸笔，在床褥上写下一封带着血的信。<br/><br/>17.<br/>Lancelot：<br/>   我曾经怨过你，恨过你，但那已经不重要了，我已经明白了一点，你不能强迫别人同样也爱你。在我受伤的那一刻，你的眼神让我意识到有些东西就是无法改变。<br/>   原谅我对你昏头了的恨意，甚至在你刺伤我的前一秒，我都是恨你的，想将你千刀万剐。直到我看到了你的眼神，是你看着Gwen时，特有的眼神。<br/>   天呐，嫉妒把我变成了什么人啊…我差点就杀了你了。<br/>   我的身体状况不大好了，但你要知道，我丝毫不会责怪你，不必为我自责，就像不必对我的兄弟们和Percival自责一样，我们必须得进攻，你必须得反抗。<br/>   估计你看到这封信的时候，我们已经无法再见面了，我唯有一个请求：请你帮助卡美洛特击退敌人，请你帮助曾经的兄弟们，帮助这个我们曾经一起效忠过的傻冒国王。<br/>   很可惜，Merlin正看着我呢，我无法写更多关于傻冒国王的坏话。<br/>   最后，希望你在没有我的日子里，过着精彩绝伦的人生。                                 <br/>                                                             Gwaine·Always<br/><br/>18.<br/>   Lancelot站在卡美洛特城郊的森林里，那里有一座新坟，上方的土还有些松动，告诉所有人这个地方长眠的主人才刚刚逝去。<br/>   他还是没来得及见Gwaine最后一面。<br/>   噢不，如果Gwaine知道他的坟是这样平平无奇，说不定会气到活过来，敲着Arthur的脑袋问他是不是对自己有什么误解？<br/>   Lancelot甚至能听见Gwaine抱怨时的语气。<br/>   ——我应得一场隆重盛大的葬礼！全国的姑娘都得出席！席面上要准备最好的蜂蜜酒，然后把我的尸骨埋在酒馆底下！<br/>   “得了吧，哪家酒馆愿意收留你这个惹事精？”<br/>   ——日出酒馆就会<br/>   “日出酒馆已经把你列入黑名单了……”Lancelot说，语气就像往常一样，“而你也没有和我说话，你甚至不在这里…”<br/>   ——哥们，你得停止和你幻想中的我说话了<br/>   “我知道”Lancelot拍了拍新坟上的土，让这个地方结实一点。随后，他跪坐在地上，手里拿着Gwaine给他写过的所有的信，一封一封的看着。<br/>   最后那封信带着血迹，却也是Lancelot最珍贵的一封。他把带有血迹的部分放在嘴角，好像这样就是在吻Gwaine一样。<br/>   “天呐…”Lancelot终于忍不住呜咽起来“天呐…我做了什么…”<br/>   他杀了Gwaine。<br/>   Lancelot这才意识到，他最好的朋友再也不会回答他了，再也不会对他递过去的苹果露出笑容了，再也不会和他拥抱在一起听窗外的雨声了。<br/>   他再也见不到他了。<br/>   是他，亲手杀了Gwaine。<br/>   Lancelot在Gwaine的坟前待了三天三夜，有时会像他还在世一样聊天，有时又会抱着自己的肩膀埋头痛哭。<br/>   没人知道他在想什么，或许他自己也不知道。<br/><br/>19.<br/>   “你知道吗，我从未和Guinevere有过床第之事”<br/>   “不是因为我顾及着身份悬殊，是因为我不想…不想打破我们之间纯洁的爱情”<br/>   “我以前从未想过，不过我觉得我和你之间也是爱情”<br/>   “别说什么我早就告诉过你了这种话，这不一样！我们之间可没那么纯洁！”<br/>   “哦对了，想知道我为什么随时都有苹果给你吗？”<br/>   “我专门去跟Merlin学了这个法术！”<br/>   <br/><br/>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>